Hurt by your own
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: Logan is sick and the boys take care of him, becuase Logan is sick he dosnt realise the amount of medicine that he is being given... what will happen please read and reveiw.. this is not my idea, this idea belongs to swagUPwindowsDOWN


**This is requested by swagUPwindowsDOWN,check out her stories, shes an amzing writer :) hope you enjoy it and please review !**

"Hey Kendall your up early" James said walking into the kitchen followed by Carlos.

"Yeah you are" Carlos agreed.

"Not really, its just Logan's usually the first one up" Kendall said putting his finished breakfast dishes in the sink.

"He's not up yet?" James asked joining Carlos on the couch.

"No he was still asleep, when i left our room"Kendall said walking towards his room, James followed leaving Carlos watching TV.

"Kendall maybe we should leave him, he could just be tired" James said creeping closer to the door.

"pffft yeah right, he goes to bed at 8:30 every night" Kendall said prying the door open, ... Logan was still asleep.

"Is he awake?" James asked peering over Kendall's shoulder. "No, but he's covered in sweat, James go and get a pain-killer and some water" Kendall said moving closer to Logan's bedside.

"Loges" Kendall said gently shaking the boy. "mmmmm"

"Logan you need to wake up and take some medicine" Kendall said not wanting to wake him but he needed to get his fever down.

"Dont shout" Logan mumbled

"Sorry buddy , but you have a fever and need to take this" Kendall whispered. Logan turned over ignoring Kendall "m-fine"

"Logan your not fine" Kendall said rolling the sick boy back over and helping him into the sitting position. "Take this and you can go back to sleep" Kendall said offering a small smile.

"Promise" Logan said whimpering. "Promise"and with that Logan took the pill and went back to sleep.

**- Half an hour later-**

"How's Logan doing?" James asked seeing Kendall closing Logan's door and re-enter the room. "I think he's getting worse" Kendall said running his hands through his hair.

"Well give him another tablet then" James said tossing Kendall the container of pills. "Okay" Kendall said walking back into Logan's and his shared room to find Logan sitting up. "Hey Logie how are you feeling?" Kendall asked sitting on the end of his bed.

"Worse, i don't think that tablet did anything, Kenny my head and throat really hurt" Logan said slouching onto Kendall "Here i brought you some more" Kendall said tipping a few pills into his palm before handing them to Logan with some water.

"Do you want some soup or something" Kendall asked laying a now drowsy Logan back onto his pillows "m-kay" Logan said letting his eyes close.

"Okay I'll be back" Kendall said leaving.

"He's asleep but im gonna make him some soup he needs to eat" Kendall said walking into the kitchen. "James could you get a cold flannel and put it on his forehead, to try to bring his temperate down?" Kendall said stirring the soup. "Yeah sure"

Kendall soon joined James in Logan's room. "Hows his temperate ?" Kendall asked placing the soup on the bed side table. "I think its gone down a little" James said with a hopeful smile.

"Good , where Carlos by the way" Kendall said

"You know he doesn't like seeing us sick, so i told him to go down to the pool for a bit" James said.

"True," Kendall said preparing him self to wake Logan once again. " Logan, i made you some soup" Kendall said watching the boy stir , which made Kendall frown. "Sorry buddy but you have to eat.

Logan sat up feeling dizzy and queasy. "Okay small mouthfuls okay" Kendall said bringing the spoon up to his mouth to have Logan swat it away. "I know you don't want to eat but was that nescersary " Kendall said frustrated. Logan didn't have time to answer, bile was rising up fast and he needed to get to a bathroom.

Adrenaline coursed through him giving him the energy to run to the bathroom knocking the hot soup onto James lap in the process, making him cry out. "AHHH SHIT" James yelled fanning hid legs.

Kendall didn't stop to help James he ran after Logan rubbing soothing circles on his back, every time he hurled into the toilet. "Almost up buddy" Kendall said sympathetically. "C-cant b-re-eathe" Logan said making painful barking sounds.

"James get some water" Kendall shouted forgetting about Logan's headache. Logan clutched his head sobbing at the noise level Kendall had created. "Oh my got Logan I'm so sorry " Kendall whispered.

Logan just nodded unable to force words out. James entered the bath room in his underwear his legs stained red from the burns, he held out a glass of water. "I hope when hes better he will apologise this could ruin my modelling career" James said waving his hands around dramatically.

"Seriously James, look at him" Kendall said shaking his head.

Logan took a sip of the water choking slightly. "K-kenny everything h-hurts" Logan sobbed into Kendall's chest. Kendall looked up at James, James understood the look and returned with some more tablets.

"Your welcome" James said tossing the container to Kendall. "Is this the same container as before?" Kendall questioned "Yeah why" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"i Just thought there was more in it, that s all" Kendall said placing the remaining tablets in Logan's hand. Logan gladly took the pills not realising the amount he had taken in such a small time frame. Logan fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"James" Kendall whispered " help me get Logan back to his room" Kendall said struggling to lift Logan off himself. Kendall and James soon had Logan resting in hid bed again. "I check on him in a bit" Kendall said closing the door and Leaving Logan alone once again.

**- 20 minutes later-**

Carlos entered 2J to find James and Kendall silently shouting at the TV for their hockey team to win. "Any reason were whispering" Carlos said rather loudly. "SHHHHH" James and Kendall said in union.

"OKAY" Carlos shouted in a whisper. "Logan's asleep and he hasn't woken up yet which is good, he needs rest. 'Can i see him ?" Carlos asked

"Just be really quite" Kendall said, Carlos nodded and walked towards Logan's door. "Carlos" Kendall said. "Yeah"

"I mean it really, really quite" Kendall said unsure whether to let Carlos go and see Logan.

Carlos wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew that what he saw in front of him wasn't normal, Logan's body was violently convulsing. "KENDALL HELP" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I knew it was a bad idea, letting him go in there" Kendall said running towards Logan's room, his eyes widened instantly as he watched Carlos try to hold a shaking Logan. "JAMES CALL 911,.. NOW" Kendall yelled running over to help Carlos pin Logan down.

James didn't hesitate he called the ambulance straight away before joint the others in helping pin down Logan. soon enough the Paramedics burst through the door imeadently injecting some sort of serum into Logan which made him stop convulsing.

"How long has he been seizing " One man asked, while the other loaded Logan onto a stretcher. "Ummm about 15 minutes" Kendall said tears dried to his face.

"We have to move now!" The other paramedic said before rushing out with Logan. The ambulance raced through the traffic, but was slowed down due to the recent accident on the high way.

"Hurry man, this is the third lot I've gave him to keep him down" One man said "Were completely jammed were not getting out of this at least for 10 minutes" The driving paramedic said.

"Well that's 10 minutes he doesn't have, come- on kid just hand in there a bit longer" The other paramedic said injecting the fourth lot of serum to prevent the on coming seizure.

**What did everybody think hope we all enjoyed it :) review ok? **


End file.
